poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Nelvana crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Little Bear and Father Bear go out camping and they meet a new young bear named Cub and his friend Little Moose. Then Little Bear is met with Trouble, the mountain lion, but Cub saves him. Cub tries to get acquainted with Little Bear's house then plays with Little Bear and his friends, Cat, Owl, Duck, and Hen. When they learn that Cub's parents got lost, they search for them. Little Bear, Cub, and Duck get separated from Moose and the others. They soon encounter Cub's friends Poppy and Pete the two silly red foxes. When they get to the canyon, Trouble spies on them and tries to eat Duck, but Poppy and Pete save Duck. Little Bear manages to "defeat" Trouble and find Cub's parents. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Franklin the Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Rabbit, Raccoon, Skunk, Fox, Badger, Otter, Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Max, Ruby, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup will guest star in this film. *This film is the series finale of Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Little Bear and it is the final movie for Little Bear's Adventures series. *This film will be dedicated to the author of the Little Bear books, Maurice Sendak. Scenes *Opening/"It's a Great Big World" *Next Morning/Encounter with Trouble/Little Bear meets Cub *Back at Little Bear's house/Having fun with Cub *Cub's story *Little Bear's plan/"Everybody Want's to Paint My Picture" *Putting out the posters/Waiting *At the dam/Our heroes, Little Bear, and Cub get washed out! *Lost in the woods/Poppy and Pete appear *Next morning/On the trail *Final Fight with Trouble/Reunited *End of Film Songs #Great Big World #Everybody Want's to Paint My Picture #The Legend of Korra - Final scene score #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 - I Will Always Be With You (End song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series